


Fly High

by kinkos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, i got tired of hinata always being the one dying lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkos/pseuds/kinkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared at the cold, dimly lit ceiling, his thoughts growing deeper and darker by the minute. His world seemed to grow grayer, but he didn’t care where all the color went. He didn’t care about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> of course my first official fic is a kagehina angst drabble where hinata isn't the one that dies
> 
> also it's 1am so forgive me for the weird writing......
> 
> EDIT 11/15/17: TOOK A FEW YEARS BUT HEY MY BABY BOYS FINALLY HIT 1K!!! amen.

Hinata Shouyou was always an optimistic person. His relentless willpower was what got him to his first volleyball match back in junior high. Even after his team faced total defeat in that short lived match, he carried on like the bundle of bright orange-haired sunshine he was. With the support of his friends, family, even the neighborhood team, Hinata felt like he could go anywhere. But he won’t ever forget those words from the ‘king of the court.’

_“If you wanna win and advance, get stronger!”_

The seemingly cruel yet powerful voice pounded in Hinata's mind as he found himself training by those exact words. Soon enough, he could fly higher like never before.

* * *

 

Hinata felt his heart thumping while he dashed towards the entrance to the Karasuno High School volleyball court. As he opened the doors, the strong familiar gym smell rushed through him just the way he liked it. He entered the room in slow strides, his sneakers squeaking against the polished wood floors. He gave a deep, content sigh, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something...no, someone, was missing. Who, exactly? The name was just on the tip of his tongue, but his thoughts were interrupted by the unfamiliar voices growing louder and filling the room.

"...Did you hear about what happened to the setter from Kitagawa Daiichi?"

"Oh, you mean that conceited kid?"

"Don't be rude, Tanaka. He was supposed to join our volleyball club."

Setter? Kitagawa Daiichii? That’s...

* * *

 

Kageyama Tobio sat alone in his room, lights off and curtains shut. He let himself fall back onto his bed, not caring where he dropped just so long as it was on the bed.  
Now that he thought about it, he didn't seem to care about much anymore. Not school, grades, friends (not that he really had any back then), family. Not even volleyball. Well, at least not since that day.

He didn't dare try to retouch the memory, fearing the stinging pain of rejection again. He didn’t want to feel the bitter sensation of having his teammates turn their backs on him. Kageyama didn’t feel much at all, to be quite honest with himself, but even just a mere moment of remembering that day made him want to die.  
And besides, he already physically felt a stinging pain on his forearms. He felt the urge to roll up his sleeves and scratch at it, but that would make for harder scars to cover up, and the poor teenager was running low on excuses to tell to his parents. Though at this point, they had as much apathy as Kageyama. He was so sure they had already deemed him to be a failure, and he too had come to agree with them. 

He believed he was indeed a conceited, overpowering, and lonely failure, and he would be much better off 6 feet underground. He stared at the cold, dimly lit ceiling, his thoughts growing deeper and darker by the minute. His world seemed to grow grayer, but he didn’t care where all the color went. He didn’t care about anything. The entirety of Kageyama's life so far had felt like a distorted blur, and he suddenly found himself falling back _not_ on his bed. Not that he cared, anyways. As he felt the chill wind blowing while he kept falling through the air, that obnoxious vibrant-orange haired boy from junior high flashed through his mind. The short yet quick boy flew across the court in a matter of seconds, but soon enough, Kageyama was the one flying high like never before.


End file.
